Problem: Solve for $n$ : $-10 + n = -22$
Add $10$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -10 + n &=& -22 \\ \\ {+10} && {+10} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{-10 + n} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{-22} \\ n &=& -22 {+ 10} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ n = -12$